


Whisper Quiet

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: While out on a group dinner with the rest of MX, Kihyun decides to put his latest purchase for you to good use, but he soon gets jealous of the toy and has to touch you himself.





	Whisper Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-post on tumblr under the username @kpop-loving-noona if you'd like to follow me there too!

Kihyun calmly asks for Hyunwoo to pass him the water pitcher, extending his hand to take it while his other hand is under the table and squeezes your thigh. You bite your lip hard as you try to keep in a moan, the vibrator quietly and discreetly buzzing away inside you. When Kihyun removes his hand from your thigh and takes the water pitcher from Hyunwoo with both hands, you watch his lips curl up into a smirk as he pours you another glass.

“Is that okay?” He asks you, but you know he’s not asking about your water glass.

You nod your head firmly, not trusting your mouth right now to make words. Because god, if you open your mouth right now, you are just going to be a whimpering mess and then everyone is going to fucking know.

Kihyun can’t keep the smirk off his face as he sets the water pitcher back down, and his left hand disappears under the table again.

“So anyways,” Changkyun continues, “So Hoseok comes back in and I’m like, ‘Dude, listen, this isn’t what it looks like—”

"Bullshit!” Jooheon says with a mouthful of noodles, “You’re gonna tell me you handcuffed yourself to the nightstand?”

Changkyun stammers as everyone at the table laughs. Kihyun laughs along too, but he takes this opportunity to snake his hand back up your thigh, taking your dress with it with time. He gives your bare thigh another squeeze before he caresses it and traces swirls on it with his fingertips.

You do your best to think of literally anything but Kihyun’s hand on your thigh, but he’s making it difficult. You’re not even sure why the fuck you had agreed to this. “Let’s get a remote controlled vibrator,” He said. “It’ll be fun,” He said.

You exhale shakily as you focus on picking up your water glass and bringing it to your lips. You take a long sip, closing your eyes to get a small bit of peace. It’s then that the vibrator spikes in intensity for a few seconds, and your ice loudly clinks against your glass as your whole body jolts forward.

Kihyun puts his hand over his mouth to hide his smile as the other members all ask if you’re okay.

You nod rapidly as you put your glass back down, “I just felt a chill. I’m okay,” You smile at them all but one of them isn’t as easily convinced.

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, “You look kind of…nervous.”

“She’s fine,” Kihyun answers for you.

Hyunwoo stares at you hard for a moment, and you nervously swallow when you lock eyes with him. And you breathe out a sigh of relief when he turns his attention back to Changkyun’s story.

The other members are all talking about Changkyun’s story now, laughing and talking over each other.

Nobody is paying attention to you.

Or Kihyun.

Or the way that Kihyun’s hand has stayed under the table this entire time instead of eating his food and how he takes your hand in his.

He guides your hand over into his lap, stopping right over the bulge in his pants so you can feel.

You yank your hand away, blushing furiously as you stare down at the food on your plate.

Kihyun snickers quietly and you glare at him, but he only raises his eyebrows at you as if to say, Really, sweetheart? You sure you want to have an attitude right now?

You quickly look away from Kihyun to not cause any suspicion, and you attempt to catch up with Changkyun’s story, but Kihyun isn’t pleased that your attention is somewhere else.

So he slips his hand between his legs, where he’s kept the remote controller firmly held between his thighs, kicking the vibrator up a few notches. He calmly drinks his water while he watches you do your best to not squirm around and draw attention to yourself.

Your eyes dart around to each of the other members’ faces to make sure they aren’t looking at you, and you whip your head over at Kihyun.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kihyun purrs, quiet enough for only you to hear, and rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

“I’m gonna fucking kick your ass…” You hiss at him, gripping the cloth napkin in your lap, and he laughs heartily at this.

You momentarily stop breathing when he moves in closer to you in the booth, turning his body towards you and tucking your hair behind your ear and then gently stroking your cheek with his finger.

“Oh, but I’d much rather do things to yours, my love,” He whispers in your ear.

You bite the inside of your cheek so the pain will be something else to focus on besides the vibrator humming away inside you, besides Kihyun’s voice rumbling in your ear, besides his fingers lovingly moving through your hair.

You would give anything to have those same fingers wrapped around your throat right now.

With you and Kihyun on the booth side of the table, it’s easy not to be found out since no one is on your side but still slightly dangerous since the table is small and there’s eight people all squeezed in around it.

“You’re doing so well, not being found out,” He continues, “I must admit though, I’m a bit…disappointed. Maybe I’m not trying hard enough…”

With your dress still hiked up, Kihyun’s fingers tiptoe up your bare thigh and he hums in satisfaction when they stop at your core, the pads of his fingers greeted with wetness.

You whimper softly, curling your own fingers around his wrist, and he thinks that you’re going to stop him, but you press his fingers hard against the soaked cotton of your panties and he groans low in your ear.

“You’re so bad,” He snickers.

You bite your lip hard as you give him your best innocent look. You knew how to play him, just like he knew how to play you. You know he’ll give you anything you want when you look at him like that. Maybe you can turn the tables…

“What do you think, Y/N?” Jooheon’s voice breaks you out of your thoughts.

“Hmm? I…oh…um, wh-what?” You ask, trying to control yourself from letting out a moan when Kihyun’s fingers press just hard enough on your panties that they’re now pressed against your clit.

“Do you think Changkyun’s story is real or bullshit?”

“Umm, I was there too. It was definitely real,” Hoseok raises his hand, “The image is now burned in my memory forever and I am scarred.”

You laugh at Hoseok but it ends in a squeak because Kihyun’s unoccupied hand slips between his legs again and he’s kicked the vibrator up a few more notches. Your fingers tighten around Kihyun’s wrist and he makes a ‘tsk tsk’ sound at you.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re okay? Hyunwoo may be right. You don’t look very well. Why don’t you sit on my lap?” He feigns concern.

To everyone else, it looks like Kihyun just has his hand lovingly caressing your leg. To everyone else, it sounds like a question – a suggestion. You know better than that though. You know it’s a command.

“We’re in a public place…” You remind him.

“…in a private room,” Kihyun finishes your sentence, “And it’s not like it’s anything the boys haven’t seen before.”

“Yes, I’m still trying to forget about the fact that I walked in on naked Kihyun– God, why do I always walk in on everybody when they’re naked???” Hoseok cries out and his fork clatters down on to his plate.

“Sounds like you’re just unlucky,” Hyunwoo pats Hoseok on the back and Hoseok fake sobs.

Everyone else laughs at Hoseok and Hyunwoo, but you almost scream right there at the table because Kihyun keeps playing with the controller for the vibrator. A small buzz, one that you’re able to control yourself during, then an intense one that makes you grip the hem of the tablecloth, and then he repeats.

“Just come sit on my lap, angel. I’ll make you feel better.”

Changkyun and Jooheon make faces at each other while Hyungwon comments that he thinks he just threw up in his mouth a little at Kihyun’s words. Before you know it, Kihyun has hoisted you up into his lap and you wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself.

“See? Isn’t that better?” He asks, one hand on the small of your back to hold you upright and the other gently patting your leg, silently telling you to spread them.

You’re disappointed in yourself because you should have seen this coming. Kihyun wasn’t going to let this end until he made you come right there in front of everyone – and if they found out, then god, were you in for a punishment later.

You surprisingly stay quiet as the pads of Kihyun’s fingers move slowly back and forth over the soaked cotton keeping him from your core. Jooheon is telling a story now and everyone else’s eyes are on him, even Kihyun’s, and you’re trying to pay attention too but Christ. You hear Kihyun airily chuckle as you squirm in his lap when his fingers pull your panties to the side, nothing in his way now.

Jooheon’s story is so captivating that no one is looking at you and Kihyun now, ignoring Kihyun’s obnoxious display of public affection.

“You’re being so good,” Kihyun hums in your ear and you bite the inside of your cheek again so you don’t reply with a moan.

“And then BAM!” Jooheon shouts while clapping his hands together, making everyone, including you, jump.

But they all jump because Jooheon scared them.

You jump because you are completely not in charge of whatever the fuck your body does right now.

Your hand returns to Kihyun’s wrist and tightens around it and you squirm some more in his lap, trying to get back at him for all that he’s done to you. And it works.

For a moment.

Kihyun glances at his members to make sure they’re not looking at the two of you and then smirks at you.

“Do you really think you can get the upper hand so quickly, sweetheart?” He chuckles, “God, you are in for it when we get home.”

You’re so distracted by his face being so close to yours, his lips being so close to yours – watching the way they make each syllable and you’re dying for them to stop talking and be all over your body instead.

And you’re so distracted by Kihyun talking that you don’t even see his unoccupied hand take the remote controller out from between his thighs and flick it to the highest setting.

Now you understand why this vibrator prided itself on being ‘whisper quiet’.

The pads of Kihyun’s fingers press gently on your clit now, rubbing so delicately and quickly against you that you want to yell at him or fuck him right there at the same time – you can’t decide which. Your hand wrapped around Kihyun’s wrist turns into a vice grip as you feel the warmth flood over you, starting at your core and making it’s way through you. Your legs shake uncontrollably under the table (thank whoever the fuck made the decision to put long tablecloths on every table) and your head immediately falls down onto Kihyun’s shoulder to hide your facial expressions.

With your head nestled in his neck, you tremble as you come down for your high and try to steady your breathing while Kihyun’s thumb continues to move against your clit. You whine into his neck, and Kihyun has mercy on you and stops. He lovingly rubs your back and nods to his members.

“I think I need to take her home now,” Kihyun tells them, “She needs to be taken care of.”

If you had any strength left, you would have smacked him upside the head, but alas, you do not.

The members all nod and agree that it’s getting late and they should get going too. While the others rise from their seats and retrieve their coats from the backs of their chairs, Hyunwoo takes his wallet out to pay for the meal.

And Hyunwoo regrets looking across the table at you two when he sets the money down.

Because to everyone else… to everyone else, it looks like Kihyun is just getting food off of his fingers.

But Kihyun sucking on his fingers while smirking at you is an image that is going to be burned in Hyunwoo’s memory for God knows how long.

While you and the others are already out the door, Hyunwoo gently grasps Kihyun’s elbow to stop him from leaving just yet. Kihyun glances down at Hyunwoo’s hand and then up at him, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"If you plan on doing that again, please do us both a favor and work on the both of you being more discreet,” Hyunwoo says lowly and Kihyun’s eyes grow wide.


End file.
